Magnus exe
by GHSAnon
Summary: To GHS from Anonymous. It's the popular creepypasta Sonic.exe except with GHS admins.


I'm a total Magnus the Admin fan much like everyone else, I like the newer Magnus quotes, but I don't mind spamming the classics. I don't think I've ever used stupid or retarded quotes before, though I don't think I want to use any after the experience I had...

It started on a nice summer afternoon, I was playing Tf2 on the wonderful GHS trade servers until I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, that my friend had sent me a message over steam, as usual. I paused my game to go see what he sent me... The only thing was a Server IP for Tf2 and a link to a post on my Steam Group.

I looked at the post first and realized it was from my dear friend Aisho, whom I hadn't heard from in 2 weeks. I know that because I recognized his handwriting, though what was weird is how it looked; it looked badly written and grammatically incorrect and somewhat difficult to read, as if Aisho was having a hard time writing it down and did it in a hurry.

This is what he wrote...

 _"Swag,_

 _I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, he's after me, and if you don't ddos this server, he'll come after you too, he's too fast for me..._

 _Please Swag, ddos this god-forsaken server before he comes after you too, it's too late for me._

 _Ddos the server, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even trade on the server, it's what he wants, just ddos it._

 _Please..._

 _Aisho"_

Well, that was certainly weird. Even though Aisho IS my best friend and I haven't seen him in 2 weeks, I didn't do what he asked me. I didn't think that a simple server would do anything bad to him, after all it's just a server right? Boy, was I wrong about that...

ANY way, I looked at the disc and it looks like any ordinary computer Tf2 server, except it had the name GHS UNUSUAL TRADE and it was much unlike Aisho's handwriting, meaning that he must've gotten it from someone else, like a friend of his. When I saw "GHS" on the name of the Server, I was actually excited and wanted to play it, since I'm a BIG Magnus fan.

I went up to my room and turned on my computer, started up Tf2, and connected to the server. When the motd screen popped up I noticed that it was the fourth GHS server, I was like "Awesome!" The first thing I noticed that was out of place was when I pressed start, there's was a split second when I saw the spectator image turned into something much different, something that I now consider horrifying, before cutting to team select.

I remember what the image looked like in that split second before the game cut to black; The sky was dark, the title emblem was rusted and ruined, the GHS UNUSUAL TRADE was now instead GHS MAGNUS TRADE, and the water had turned red, like blood, except it looked hyper-realistic.

But the freakiest thing that was in that split second frame was Magnus, his eyes were pitch black and bleeding with two glowing red dots staring RIGHT AT ME, and his smile had stretched wider up to the edge of his face. I was rather disturbed about that image when I saw it, though I figured that it was just a glitch and forgot about it. After it cut to black it stayed like that for about 10 seconds or so. And then another weird thing happened, the Team select from Team Fortress Classic popped up, and I was like "WTF? What's this doing in TF2?", anyway, then I notice something off, the background was the dark cloudy sky of the koth_ghostfort from Halloween 2012. The music was that creepy Caverns of Winter music from Earthbound, only it was extended and seemed to have been in reverse..

What freaked me out more was the player list, it showed only Bob, Axel and to my surprise, Gabe Newell! Now I was sure that something was up, I mean, why is Gaben in a GHS trade server, for crying out loud?

That's when I realized that this wasn't a bad server, it was a modded server.

Yeah it definitely looked modded, it was really creepy, but as a smart gamer, I wasn't scared (or at least I tried not to be), I told myself that it was just a modded server and there's nothing wrong with that. Anyways, shaking off the creeped out feeling I went on spectate and chose Bob. The game froze for about 5 seconds and I heard a creepy pixelated laugh that sounded an awful lot like that Army of Hyper Creepers guy from GHS Main before cutting to black.

The screen stayed black for about 10 seconds or more, then it showed the typical spawn area thing, except the textures were different shades of red. Anyway I started watching and had Bob start running like you would in any of the GHS servers, what was odd was that as Bob was running along the map there was nothing but flat ground and a few trees for 5 minutes.

I suddenly saw something and I stopped to see what it was; it was one of the poor traders lying dead on the ground bleeding. Bob had a shocked and saddened look on his face that I never saw him have before, but he moved along, and he kept that worried look on his face. As he kept moving I saw more dead traders with Wal-mart unusuals as Bob moved past them looking more and more worried as he moves past more dead traders, I was shocked to see how they all died, they looked like somebody killed them in rather gruesome ways; a F2p was hanged on a tree with what appeared to be his entrails hanging out, a low tier unusual trader had all four of his limbs torn off and a casual had his eyes gouged out and his throat slit. I felt sick to my stomach when I saw this massacre and apparently so did Bob. After a few more seconds there were no more trader, Bob still continued.

After a minute passed after the death stopped, Bob was running up a hill and then he stopped, it wasn't until I saw why; Magnus was there on the other side of the screen with his back against Bob with his eyes closed. Bob looked happy to see Magnus but then his smile faltered, obviously noticing that Magnus wasn't responding to him, if not acting as if he was totally oblivious of Bob' presence. Bob walked slowly toward Magnus, and I noticed that I wasn't even moving my keyboard to make him move, so this had to have been a cut scene.

Suddenly I began to have a growing feel of dread as Bob walked closer to Magnus to get his attention, I felt that Bob was in danger and something bad was going to happen. I heard faint static growing louder as Bob was but inches away from Magnus and stopped and stuck his hand out to touch him. That foreboding feeling in my gut was growing stronger and I felt the urge to tell Bob to get away from Magnus as the static grew louder.

Suddenly in a split second I saw Magnus's eyes open and they were black with those red glowing dots, just like that motd image, thought there wasn't a smile. When that happened the screen turned black and the static sound was off.

It stayed black for about 7 seconds and then white text appeared forming a message, saying, "Hello. Do you want to play with me?"

At this point I was creeped out, I didn't want to continue with the server, but my curiosity got the better of me when I was taken to a different map with the map title now saying "trade_HIDE_AND_SEEK".

This time I was in the GHS brony server and it looked like everything was on fire.

Bob looked as though he was scared out of his wits this time. He actually looked at me and made frantic gestures to me as if he wanted to get out of the area he was in as fast as possible. I was starting to get freaked out by this...I mean Bob was actually breaking the fourth wall, trying to tell me to get him out of there.

So I pressed down on the shift tab keys as hard as I could and tell him to run as fast as he could, a pixelated version of that creepy theme when you meet Shadow at the ARK as Gaben from SA2 was playing as I made Bob trek through the desolate forest, trying to help him escape from whatever he was trying to run from.

Suddenly I heard that creepy laugh again... that awful, Hyper laugh... right after 10 seconds have passed as I helped Bob run through the forest, and then I started seeing flashes of Magnus popping everywhere on the screen, again with those black and red eyes.

The music changed to that suspenseful drowning jingle as I see Magnus behind Bob slowly gaining up on him NOCLIPPING; Magnus wasn't running, he was actually NOCLIPPING! The noclip pose his character model was making looked very similar to Kurring's flying pose, except it was just Magnus and he had the black and red eyes again, only

THIS time he had the most deranged looking grin on his face, he looked as though he was enjoying the torment he was giving the poor little Admin as he gained up on him.

Suddenly when Bob tripped and Magnus vanished. Bob laid there and started crying for 15 seconds. The scene was rather upsetting to watch and I kind of teared up myself. But then Magnus appeared right in front of Bob and Bob looked up in horror.

Blood started to come down those blackened eyes of Magnus's as a grin slowly grew from his face as he looked down at the horrified Admin, I could do nothing but watch.

Just in a split second Magnus lunged at Bob right before the screen went black, there was a loud screeching noise that only lasted 5 seconds. The text returned only this time it said "You're too gay, want to try again?" and then that god-awful laugh came with it.

I was so shocked by what had happened...did Magnus murder Bob? No, he couldn't have... He and Bob are supposed to be best friends, right? Why did Magnus do that to him?

I shook the shock off as I was brought back to the Spectator view. Bob's view was different; Bob was no longer afk but dead, his eyes were black and bleeding, he had an expression of anguish on his face, Trying to ignore it I picked Axel next.

The laugh came again and the screen cut to black again and stayed there for another 10 seconds, this time the level said "YOU CAN'T RUN".

I was really freaked out by now, I couldn't really tell if this was a glitch, or a hack, or some kind of sick twisted joke... or anything really. But despite my fear of what happened next, I kept watching.

The next map looked much different, it had the ground of the pl_hightower zone, but the sky background looked like the main menu; it had the dark reddish cloudy sky. But it was the music that creeped me out the most: It sounded like Giygas' theme right after you beat Pokey in Earthbound. I also noticed that Axel looked afraid just like Bob did, though not as much, more rather he looked a little unnerved. He broke the fourth wall just like Bob and looked as if he wasn't sure about going on, but he moved anyway.

He ran down the straight pathway in this dark level, and as he did the screen started to flicker red static a couple times and then that maddening laugh came again.

Then after a few seconds of running I notice several bloodstains on the dirt ground, I felt a growing sense of fear again thinking something horrible is going to happen to Axel. He looked nauseated walking down this blood-stained road, but I still kept him going.

Suddenly as Axel ran, Magnus appeared right in front of him with those black and red eyes and then red static appeared again, when the static vanished showing nothing but black screen with text saying "FOuNd YOu!", I was now scared, Magnus found Axel already?! What was going on?!

Anyway red static came again and then I was back to the level, Axel looked like he was panicking, and Magnus was nowhere to be found. And this time that high-pitched squealing from the Silent Hill 1's final boss was playing.

Was this some kind of boss battle with Magnus? I hoped to God it wasn't, honestly.

Suddenly Magnus appeared right behind Axel in what appeared to be pixelated black smoke, I made Axel turn and then punch Magnus, but Magnus vanished in black pixelated smoke before he could even land a hit, that terrible laugh went off again. Then Magnus appeared behind Axel again and then he punched again, and Magnus vanished again laughing. Axel was panicking even more, and even I felt like I was going crazy, Magnus was practically playing with us, he was playing a sick twisted little mind game with me and Axel...

Axel fell to his knees and clutched his head sobbing, I felt his agony, Magnus was actually driving us BOTH crazy.

And then in a split second Magnus lunged at Axel and the screen went black with another distorted screeching noise that lasted for at least 3 seconds.

Another text message appeared, "So many souls to play with, so little time... would you agree?"

What the hell... Just what is going on? I started to think Magnus was actually trying to talk to me through the game... But I was too scared to think that.

I was brought back to the Specator view and Axel was dead. I was starting to think the people who I watched actually died, but I couldn't believe it... I didn't want to believe it...

So I shut off the game and took a break. I took a nap, wish I hadn't, 'cause I then began to have the most disturbing nightmare, I was in pitch black darkness, though I was under the light given off by a lamp that hung high above my head. I could hear the cries of Axel and Bob nearby. They were saying stuff like, "Help us..." and "Why did you give us to him?" and "Run away, before he gets you too..."

Their cries died out as I then heard Magnus laugh, his laugh... it sounded a lot like the distorted Hyper laugh.

"You're a lot fun to play with kid, just like your friend Aisho, though he didn't last long..."

I was scared and looking around for the source of the voice...

"Won't be long now until you join him and all my other friends..."

I saw him walking toward me, flickering in and out in several directions...

"You can't run, kid. You're in my world now. Just like the others..."

When he grabbed me and I saw his bleeding black and red-eyed, grinning face, I woke up with a fright.

After a couple of hours I decided to continue playing the game. I don't know why, but I had to know, I had to figure out why this was happening... So I turned on the computer, turned on the game and selected Gabe Newell next.

I still thought that was wacky, spectating Gaben, but anyway the level title appeared again and this time it said "...", which I found really freaky.

This time I was in some kind of hallway, didn't really look like it was from any of the Tf2 maps, though it has the style; the floor was shiny and checkered, the walls were a dark greyish purple with animated candlelight's and a few dark bloodstains here and there, and there was a dark red curtain hanging above on the top part of the screen. Every 12 seconds or so that red curtain sways very slowly, but whenever you're playing the game you can barely see it move.

Gaben didn't look entirely nervous like Bob and Axel did, but he did have a suspicious look on his face as if he was just a bit paranoid. He did a little animation when I just left him standing, he turns his head to the left and then to the right at least twice and then shrugs at me, as if he has no idea where he was or what was going on. Even though I was scared outta my mind about what was going to happen, Gaben continued onward. He did his usual running animation (You know, like in Freak Fortress 2) as we continued going through the hallway.

Then I stop at a long flight of stairs leading downward, now I was nervous, even Gaben seemed unsure of himself, though I pressed onward.

As I led Gaben down the stairs, I noticed that the walls have gotten darker and more reddish; the red torches are now an eerie blue. Then we landed onto another hallway, this one was longer than the last one (or at least it felt like it) and then we headed down another flight of stairs down, this one was much longer, took at least 1 full minute.

And then I heard that horrid Hyper laugh again and then the music slowly faded until it was quiet, as it did the walls turned more dark red and the torches were a black flame now.

When Gaben landed onto the 3rd hallway, I noticed he now looked really creeped out, though he tried to hide it, I couldn't blame him, I was scared too.

Suddenly, Magnus popped right in front of Gaben the same way he did Axel and then red static. The red static lasted for about 15 second and then it showed me a most unpleasant image...

The image showed a hyper-realistic of Magnus standing in the darkness where you can only see his face while his head and torso faded into black, and when I say hyper-realistic, I mean like he looked so real you could actually see the color of his skin, as if you could actually feel the skinr if you touched the screen.

His face...oh god, he had the most horrifying smile I had ever seen.

And that's saying something considering I saw that image at the start of the server

His eyes are wide and black and once again crying blood (Which also looked hyper-realistic) and there were two small glowing red dots in those black eyes staring RIGHT AT ME, as if staring into my mind. His grin was wide and demonic, it literally stretched to the sides of his face like a Cheshire Cat except Magnus had fangs, VERY SHARP fangs, much like the Werehog's teeth except more vicious-looking, somewhat yellowish and from the look of it, he had stains of blood and small bits of flesh on his lips and fangs as if he ate some animal.

I stared at that gruesome image for a good 30 seconds, never taking my eyes off it, I felt as if he was actually looking at me, smiling at me...that face, it just took 10 seconds for it to etch itself into my brain for good.

Then the screen flickered with red static again 3 times, and on the 3rd time I heard the Hyper laugh, except this time it sounded distorted, demonic even...

It went back to the image again except this time there was the text again though it was messed up, but it was pretty much one of the most horrifying things I looked at since I joined the server...

 ** _"I AM GGODD."_**

It was when I read that message while looking at Magnus when it hit me, I realized right there and then.

Magnus was a monster, a pure evil, sadistic, all-powerful, nightmarish, demented monster... and all of his victims, including Bob, Axel, Gaben and possibly Aisho, are just his little toys, and the game is the very gateway into his chaotic, nightmarish world and the very Hell his victims are trapped in.

Suddenly in an actual split second I screamed as Magnus lunged at the screen screeching loudly with his mouth wide open to an unnatural length revealing nothing but a literally spiraling abyss of pure darkness before the red static came again, this time much louder and distorted, so loud that it hurt my ears, I yelled and grabbed my ears as the red static screeched for a good 7 seconds.

Then it stopped and showed nothing but black screen.

As I sat there staring at the black screen, one last text came up.

"Ready for Round 2, Swag?"

The Hyper laugh, now sounding more clear as if Magnus was right behind me, played again 3 times as I looked at that text in shock and confusion.

Then I got booted back to the main menu and this time the spectator view of Gaben had him in the same, tormented state as Bob and Axel; Gaben's skin turned a dull grey, his beard drooped and had blackened, his glasses broke and blood is coming from them and he had a mere dead like expression on his face.

I looked at Bob, Axel and Gaben and I cried a bit, I pitied them for the agony they're going through, they were forever trapped within the game, forever tormented by that horrid hedgehog, and always will be.

Then the computer shut itself off, I couldn't turn it back on no matter what I did.

I sat there for maybe 25 seconds, horrified by what had just happened...

Magnus is the very embodiment of evil, he tortures people who play his server in more ways than one and then when he gets bored he drags you into the server, literally drags you to Hell, where he can play with you always, as his toy...

I can't get the server outta my favorites list. I think it's stuck in there, but at least I managed to turn it back on now.

After I sat there for 25 seconds I heard a voice right behind me, like a whisper...

"Try to keep this interesting for me, Swag."

I turned around to see where the voice came from, and what I saw made me scream...

Sitting on my bed... staring right at me...

... Was a Magnus plushie, smiling with bloodstains under its eyes.


End file.
